Italian
Italian is a Romance language"Italian language". Wikipedia. Retrieved 2015-04-12. with over 70 million speakers.Italian for English speakers course page. Duolingo. Retrieved 2015-04-12. The Italian course for English speakers contains 66 skills, and 405 total lessons. Grammar tips￼ See Grammar Keyboard layouts and input methods *United States-International layout *United Kingdom Extended layout *Mac OS X default layout *Italian layout External resources General/multiple resources * About.com | Italian - Italian Language Grammar, Pronunciation, and Verbs. * Adesso Online - An Italian reference and lessons in German. * iLUSS - A site dedicated to learning Italian online with free tests to verify your level of fluency in the Italian language. * Italian Language Stack Exchange - question and answer site for students, teachers, and linguists wanting to discuss the finer points of the Italian language. * Noi parliamo italiano - A website in Italian that teaches the Italian language. A1 - C2 * Online Italian Club - Free weekly Italian lessons & exercises. * ProgettoTrio.it - Completely free, Official online learning system of the Regione Toscana. Contains over 1,200 courses, audio podcasts, ect. You have register with the site, but all the material is free. * Treccani - Italian-Italian encyclopedia, dictionary, and grammar reference. * Word Reference Forums - Italian / English language forums Dictionaries * Italian / English Visual Dictionary (free E-Book) - Bilingual Visual Dictionary * Dizionario Italiano - Inglese | Repubblica.it - Online Italian - English dictionary * Dizionario di Italiano | Repubblica.it - Online Italian only dictionary Dictionaries - Italian\Italian * Dizionario italiano De Mauro - Vocabolario online della lingua italiana * DIZIONARIO ITALIANO Online - Gabrielli / Hoepli - Gratis ricerca di parole, significati e traduzioni - HOEPLI.it * Dizionario Italiano - Sabatini-Colletti - Vocabolario Italiano - Corriere.it * Dizionari di Italiano e Inglese - Garzanti - Vocabolario di Italiano e Inglese - Garzanti Linguistica * Tuttavia: Sinonimi e contrari di tuttavia - Dizionario dei sinonimi e dei contrari - Corriere.it - Thesaurus Courses * Ripeti con me! - Italian audio course with a focus on conversation to practice listening and speaking. * RaiEdu Italiano - Rai 15 unit Italian course. * Italian lessons on Skype (Lingoci) - 1-on-1 tutoring, $19 to $25 per hour. Good ratings from students on Reviews.io. Grammar references * Amy Chambless's Italian Grammar Exercises - A good reference for Italian grammar. * Arnix.it - wide overview of Italian grammar. * Linguistic Concepts useful for the Study of Italian - List of linguistic concepts. * Modern Italian Grammar (free E-Book) - A practical guide to Italian Grammar * Speakitalian.org - Free Italian Grammar Lessons and Exercises. * Using Italian (free E-book) - Very thorough guide to contemporary Italian usage for Int. / Adv. students. * Uvm.edu - explanations of the basic structures of Italian grammar, as well as many exercises through which you can practice what you have learned. Tools * Context Reverso | Italiano - Context driven translator. * Italian Verbs - Italian verbs conjugator (conjugation of more than 20,000 verbs). * I-Verbi.it - detailed conjugation tables for impersonal, reflexive impersonal, active, active reflexive, & passive * schoLINGUA - Conjugation trainer - Practice over 10,000 Italian verbs. * Toussaint's Italian Notebook - List of Italian Resources * Free Italian Flashcards Content in Italian Reading * News in Slow Italian - Read by a native speaker. With slow audio, transcript, translation, and comprehension test. * Italian for my girlfriend - Italian flashcard Tumblr Blog * The Italian Experiment - Italian childeren stories read by a native Italian speaker and translated into English. Italian lessons available too. * Itascan - A site to read mangas in Italian for free online. * La Gazzetta dello Sport - Italian Sport Website * Le Iene - Italian Media website * Liber Liber - Free ebooks and audiobooks in the public domain. * Novelle Leggere A site to read web novels and light novels in Italian for free online. * Studentessa matta - The blog of a Duolingo member. The blog is translated to English one paragraph at a time, so it's quite easy to read for an English speaker learning Italian. She also organizes a few immersion trips to Italy per year. * Sublearning - Movie subtitle flash card quiz in Italian and many other languages * Wired | Italiano - Wired magazine in Italian. Listening * Italian Short Stories - Read by a native speaker. With slow audio, transcript, translation, and comprehension test. * Audiocast.it - List of Italian podcasts. * Audio Lingua - Italian - mp3 recordings. * Conoscere l’italiano - Completely Free audio podcasts for learning Italian, produced by the Regione Toscana. You just need to create an account to access them. * iloveitalianmovies.com - "The Ultimate Guide To Streaming Italian Cinema" * Incontro Italiano - Free podcast for Learning Italian - Website includes transcripts and exercises * Italia Sempre - 1850 italian songs with the original lyrics. * Italinissima and Secondissima - two Italian music playlists on Spotify. Spotify is music streaming app and website. * LearnIta Youtube channel - Youtube videos with usual phrases for different situations in everyday life. * Learn Italian with Lucrezia - Youtube vlog about Italian language, culture, lifestyle, and everything that has to do with Italian life. * Radio Statale - Conversation & Music Podcasts * Slow Italian - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price * Sull’Onda Dell’Italiano - University Radio Podcast regarding Italian Language topics. * Video - with links to Italian and French music with lyrics. * Fakemen - English songs translated into Italian. * Radiofumetto - Dylan Dog | Radio 24 - Iconic Italian Comic, "Dylan Dog" read aloud * Radio Italy Live * Radio Italia * Virgin Radio Italy - Radio & podcasts about current music trends. * Ad Alta Voce - Classics of literature read in Italian. Category:Romance LanguagesCategory:Languages de: Italienisch Category:Romance Languages Category:Languages